


No good at all.

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [8]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Betrayal, F/M, Friendship/Love, Innocence, Killing, One Shot, Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [MMX4]X cleaned his hands with the nearby cloth from a fallen personnel, walking back and tilting the blade down to Double's core.All his screaming would do him no good.





	No good at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is X's thoughts.
> 
> Double-centric?
> 
> Lemme write a Double POV-Oh. I made X really cute here. o v o

 

> Becoming X's operator is easy, getting the trust of X's subordinates is hard. These weaklings treat X like an energy source. **Urgh**. Right now, Double can say X wasn't a threat, always trying to make everyone happy and don't get him started with Zero.

 

"You seem happy today." Zero greeted as X emerged from his office to take a coffee break.

"Zero?" X blinked before smiling back to reply. [Double raised a magazine, covering his face at the activity.] "What are you talking about? I'm always happy to help everyone."

"I mean you're happy." Zero leaned forward, lightly pressing his finger and tracing X's lips. Zero's eyes looked up, curious as X flushed. "Your facial nerves are active and the color of your eyes are vivid."

"W-well." Before the blue hunter could speak, Iris enters the room.

 

> Zero is number one priority in X's happy list. Disgusting how the crimson ripper visits the workaholic daily **for no reason**. Their interactions make him want to barf. Good thing Iris is here to pull the two away.

 

"Iris!" X took a step back, beaming at her. "My subordinates want to thank you for giving those missions. They learned a lot in the art of negotiation."

"You're welcome X." Iris smiled back and Zero walked towards Iris, curious. "Is X talking about the missions sent by Colonel?"

"Yes. Oh Zero!" Iris held onto Zero's arm, changing the topic. "We have a mission in Area 12. Do you want to start now?"

"Hmm." Zero looked over his shoulder towards X as Iris tugged him outside. X did a shooing motion and Zero replied, walking with his operator. "Sure."

 

"..." With the door closed, X was left in the lounge and finally noticed Double. X asked with a smile. "Yes?"

* * *

      

> Double wondered why Sigma wants him to spy on X. Rockman X is weak, needing his own subordinates to help him at times, but Sigma tells him to keep playing along.

 

"Commander X." A stout reploid called out as X sat on the rooftop.

"Double." X caught the E-can tossed at his direction, turning to stare at his yellow operator.

"I'm glad I got hired here!" The male smiles. _Fake_. X focused his attention towards the new recruit.

"You've made things lively." Double added _. Why is Double's record confidential?_

      

> For some reason, Double sense hostility from Zero. Double hoped X isn't influenced by his life-long partner. Seriously, what **is** Zero?

 

"I don't think I have." X hummed as the operator approached his area.

"Don't be too humble! I bet you did that to make Zero worried." Double joked. _X would never threaten Zero's popularity. X is technically the oldest fanboy of the crimson ripper but... Zero knows and he's the reason why X had to toss his Zero-inspired musical instrument collection._

"Right. Zero cancelled his appointment with Iris for some reason." Double noticed X perk up. Double knows X ships the two lovebirds. _X admits he stalk people. It's to make sure he knows Zero's friends. X didn't do it because he felt left out or anything._

"...You know why?" Double looked towards X. _According to the recordings, Double wants to attain information if Zero and Iris are breaking up since Zero is starting to avoid her..._

_'Iris might think it's my fault.' Since X takes Zero's time, the operator presumes X is to blame._

"Sorry. I don't know. I'll go ask Zero if you want?" X offered, spending two seconds to process the info.

 

"Thanks X!" Double pet X's shoulder. X smiled. "No problem."

* * *

            

> The more Double hangs out with X, the more he realize something is off with X. **He doesn't know what.**

 

"You like her but you don't love her." _X can't wrap his mind on the idea. Like is still considered Love if it's by Zero standards. ALT F4, Zero himself confessed he doesn't know what love is last year and he's telling X right now that he doesn't love Iris._

"Yes." Zero answered. _The popular heart-throb said everything in one sitting to **him**. X. The same android who risked his life to get his best friend's body parts without hesitation. Also the same android who always start with **rock** in janken._

"Zero..." X frowned. _Zero technically gave Iris a chance on what it's like to be in a relationship. 'Forbidden apple of Eden?'_

"And Iris is feigning ignorance." Zero stated _and X could understand that tactic. As long as she keeps believing the relationship is alive, Iris can make everyone believe Zero and her are still together. Unfortunate how Zero realized how quickly they've fallen for each other. Iris doesn't understand how much allies Zero lost during the wars. Zero must be thinking in the lines: 'I can't lose her too.'_

"You owe me." X sighed, _unable to watch his best friend suffer._ Zero gave X a side hug as the blue hunter puffed his cheek, muttering close to X's earpiece."Don't know what I'll do without you." 

      

> Thank motherboard, Sigma finally contacted him. A skirmish between the Repliforce and Maverick Hunters? Finally!

 

" **Why should I trust you? It's all your fault.** " _Dark and venomous,_ jade encounters emerald. _X feels like a gun is pointed at his head._

"It is." X lied. _To hate someone so vehemently is easier than to realize a burning bridge. Anger doesn't need to have a sound or a warning. It simply happens and you're dead next time you blink. However, for Zero's sake, X will do what can be done._ "He still has feeling for you."

"What do you mean?" _Iris is special because she reached out to understand his best friend._

"Zero doesn't know who he wants to be with so how about we find out?" _X doesn't know what love Iris has for Zero, but Zero likes her so he should keep them together._ X warned. "But don't be too direct. You wouldn't want me to confess to Zero, do you?"

"..." Iris contemplates. _Iris' feelings for Zero is blocking her comprehension of the situation._

"I accept the terms." Iris replied. X teased. "Remember Iris. If you do one blunt action, I'll follow suit."

"You don't have to remind me." Iris went off. Her colorful outfit separating her from the background. _Knowing Iris, she'll minimize the kisses and gifts while maximizing conversations and activities to ensure Zero realize the advantage of having her by his side._

"Zero wouldn't mind, would he?" X chuckled at the thought. ' _Who am I kidding? This is Zero. Hm~ It's been so long since I heard Zero laugh.'_

"A-ah~" X yawned, walking back to his office. ' _I guess I can get some sleep before the meeting._ '

 

* * *

        

> Double knew it. There is something wrong with X.

 

" **What an eyesore.** " X commented, stepping on his ex-operator's shoulder. _Leaving Zero temporarily to deal with this traitor, the blood of his allies intermingled with this fool's gelatinous body._ X crushed the shoulder, hearing the reploid scream.

"You should've used the same voice range in your first form, Double." X looked down with blank eyes. [Not even a scratch from the battle, the S-class Hunter ripped Double's limbs like a toy.] X held the arm with an activated arm-blade, stabbing it on Double's chest and close to the core. X scolded him as Double screamed again. "Stop screaming. Weren't you the one who wanted to rip me apart?"

"H-hrgh." _Double's coughing a pretty amethyst color._  X decides to pick the other cut hand, activating the blade and cutting one of the hydraulic pipes at the back. X moved back, not before stabbing the pelvic region so the android can't move. "I guess this is your blood?"

"Y-you..." Double can't focus on the enemy. _Double's shaking._ Double struggled to speak. "w-what are you...?"

"No good at all." X cleaned his hands with the nearby cloth from a fallen personnel, walking back and tilting the blade down to Double's core. _All his screaming would do him no good._ Double should've left one alive. He should've known there was  **something** underneath that naive attitude. He was so focused on avoiding Zero- X drawled. "Yes. I knew you were a spy but I thought I could trust you... *Sigh* It's because of you I wasn't able to encounter Colonel first. Now Iris is gone and ready to die. If I kill Iris then Zero will hate me. If Zero kills Iris then he'll hate himself. If we spare her, she'll kill herself. Iris will never be the same without her brother. (X lifts himself by his foot near the chest, burying the blade while he lets his other foot land on a rib to maintain his balance.) Why would you want to (crack!) hurt Zero this way?"

"Hm?" X listened as the traitor whimpered in pain. X tilted his head. Double saw no joy or anger, but misplaced innocence. X spoke out, tone filled with concern as he crouched down. "Hey?"

" **Stop shaking.** "

  

 

> ...

 

When the Supreme Commander realized his mistake, he resigned immediately and left X with the paperwork. Thank Light, Dr. Cain had Signas who's perfect for the position. With Signas' help, X was able to get a bit of sleep.

Though, it's frustrating how his mind simulates what could have happened even if X knew what really happened. They weren't nightmares, they're closer to regret. It bothered him so X decides to stay late just to finish the paperwork he and Zero needs to deal with. Today was one of those days where X found himself unable to move.

"Z." X breathed out, opening his eyes to see familiar red and yellow on top of him. "Shouldn't you be in the room?"

"Hmm.." Zero takes solace in X's presence. After they returned to base, Zero closed himself from everyone... except X. The swordsman visits more frequently and always catches X off-guard like today. X secretly wants some time away from Zero, but... 'Zero needs me.'

"..." X hugs Zero, rubbing his back. Reploids can't cry, but they can make those very sad sounds with their voice box and ventilation system.

"Stay with me." Zero whispered and X felt so sad for his friend. It's been a week since the incident. X could retrieve Iris and Colonel, but the bond was broken. Betrayal hurts and Zero is hurting. X is torn to his own needs which is to bring the two back and give them another chance but losing Zero's trust or keeping Zero as a friend with a broken heart but failing to retrieve the twin units? 'There was no better option.'

"What do you want?" X asked and Zero replied.

"I don't know... Just stay."

"But the paperwork." X said. Zero tightened his grip, answering. "Later..."

"Okay." X sighed. If Zero gets hurt with the appearance of the twins then X shouldn't do it. Zero asked after a couple of minutes before X falls asleep. "What happened to Double?"

 

"Dead. He was a spy." X closed his eyes. Double killed half of his unit so he has to set up recruitment period next week. 'No good.'

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "I wonder who's scarier, Commander Zero or X?" One of the Zeroth Unit wondered. Resting in the Seventeenth Unit's lounge, the office door slowly opens.
> 
> "Hands down Commander Zero. He's called the red demon for a reason." A remnant of the original battallion of the Seventeenth Unit replied back, watching their Commander emerge to tackle glomp the silent Zeroth Unit Commander. "Commander X is an angel! He would never scare anyone!"
> 
> "You've been indoctrinated. Your beliefs don't count." Another member of the Zeroth Unit said back. In response, Zero raised his arms and caught the blue hunter. The force made him take a step back, but the blonde used the remaining force to swerve and minimize impact.
> 
> "Why are you all resting? Get back to training." Zero glared at all of them, but he wasn't that terrifying with X in his arms.
> 
> "I told them to rest. They deserved it Z." X responded, realizing he can't place his feet on the ground. "Ahh... (X dropped his legs, unable to feel the floor) Zero grew taller."
> 
> "I haven't installed any upgrade or modified my leg parts." Zero still isn't letting go of X. "This is what you get for trying to tackle me."
> 
> "Drop me slowly?" X pleaded, but Zero kept walking.
> 
> "Z?" X asked again and both hunters in their Units snickered. X moved his legs, yelling. "You can't hold me forever!"
> 
> "Both Units. Head to the training room." Zero ordered, smirking as X didn't know how to escape.
> 
> "Help! I've trapped myself!" X called but even if they wanted to help, Zero's gaze was a deterrent.


End file.
